Pequeña Familia
by Miss Reira
Summary: No siempre una familia se debe de medir en el numero de personas que esta tiene ¿no es asi Sakura?


_Bueno, que puedo decir? que soy una escritora muy mala jajaja... la verdad en mi perfil dije que subiria seguido. pero en realidad mi tiempo es limitado, unicersidad, trabajo, novio, problemas familiares... blablaaaa.. se que les dara igual(? ya que no soy muy de estar subiendo, y de conocer mis historias no creo e_e_

 _asi que pues bueno, esta idea salio al ver a Naruto Gaiden... a decir verdad tengo un NH a medias, sinceramente me dejo con un sabor agridulce .:c pero bueno. sun mas espero que disfruten la lectura :3_

 ** _Disclaimer._**

 ** _Los personajes de Naruto, Naruto Shippuden y Naruto Gaiden. xD pertenecen a Masashi-sensei :3 yo solo los uso por no mas u_u_**

* * *

¿Duele no es así?

Dime... ¿Que se siente?

Seamos realistas Haruno, es malo engañarse ¿sabias?

No puedes evitar que un deje de rabia y tristeza se instale en tu pecho, y siendo sinceros en estos momentos quisieras ser aquella chiquilla de 15 años que demostraba sus emociones y no se quedaba con nada dentro sin sentir algún problema... ¿Entonces porque no puedes? Quizá sea... ¿Tu edad? ¿Que ahora eras una sannin? La edad es lo de menos y el puesto también lo es. ¿Entonces que te hace tan "Madura"? Simple...

No puedes por ella, tu pequeño mundo, tu pequeña niña.

Alzas la mirada después de que la habías bajado al ver cierta imagen, y miras a los causantes de esos sentimientos en ti, no lo evitas, muerdes tu labio inferior con fuerza hasta que sientes cierto sabor a metal en tu lengua.

Delante de ti se encuentra la familia Uzumaki, tu ojos jade miran detenidamente como Uzumaki Naruto carga sobre sus hombros a su pequeño hijo una copia exacta de él y pequeño de la misma edad de tu hija, y a lado de él se encuentra Uzumaki Hinata con un abultado vientre de 6 meses.

Aprietos tus manos en puño hasta que tus nudillos comienzan a ponerse blancos. ¿Que sientes? ¿Celos?

¿Quizá porque la Frágil Hinata tenga al héroe rubio a su lado? Creo que todos podríamos reír a carcajada suelta al recordarte que ese Rubio de sonrisa despreocupada y corazón amable siempre estuvo detrás de ti, jurandote amor eterno sin importarle nada, incluso sin importar que su ahora esposa supiera, dime ¿que hacías tu en aquellos años?

Oh sí, lo rechazabas una y mil veces, por tu amor de toda la vida, ese que en algún momento fue el malo del cuento y que Gracias a Naruto volvió en si, aquel que sin esperarlo te pidió perdón, Si Uchiha Sasuke el mismo que viste y calza, el padre de tu Hija.

Entonces dime Haruno ¿porque la molestia? Seamos sinceras, no es que de repente hallas querido estar a lado del Uzumaki, si en una ocasión pensaste que eran celos de Hinata, en un momento creíste que tu podrías ser la madre de ese niño rubio y estarías en espera de una pequeña niña, en un momento te sentiste traicionada.

Pero... ¿no es eso verdad? Dudo mucho que sientas celos de tus amigas, dudo mucho que por cada uno de sus parejas sientas algo. Tu lo que sientes es coraje.

¿Coraje porque?

Porque vez con tus ojos jade como todos van formando su familia, Naruto es el que lleva la delantera ya esperando su segundo hijo ¿y tu?

-' Mami... ¿Estas bien? - escuchas el llamado de una pequeña vocesilla y miras hacia abajo viendo a tu pequeña, sonríes con nostalgia viendo que el parecido de ella con Sasuke es impresionante.

-' Sí Sarada, solo estoy cansada no es nada- poniéndote de rodillas besas en la frente a tu pequeña y miras como a la familia Uzumaki se le una Temari, el pequeño Shikaida y detrás de ellos un adormilado Shikamaru.

Quizá todos ellos tuvieran una familia, quizá Sasuke aún no está con ustedes, pero sabes que en algún momento vendrá y formarán una familia como debe ser.

Poniéndote de pie abrazas a tu pequeña y te acercas a las personas que habías estado observando, y sonríes porque de nada sirve sentir todo aquellos sentimientos negativos, porque tú Haruno Sakura, Tienes a tu pequeña Familia.

* * *

 _Bueno ewe es todo no me maten (? :c en realidad salio asi nada mas..._

 _sin mas me despido_

 ** _¿Me regalan un Review? :)_**


End file.
